Memento Vox
by SanrilTsukina
Summary: i dont know how to summarize this story... at least at the moment. lots of funny, lots of action, and elephant here and there...jk, jk. only here, not there.


Woot! New story time! I'm hoping all of you will like this story. FinalSymphony, SolitaryMist, and myself wrote this story, well, they also helped me write my other stories too. So, let's get on with the madness! Oh and I might not update for awhile, cuz I'm focusing on my other fanfics right now when their almost over.

Disclaimer: I swear I do not own the series Tokyo Majin, or any of the characters, yada yada blah.

**Chapter 1—**

"What? It's closed? Damn it! Now what am I gunna do for dinner?" Kyouichi screamed, kicking the door to his favorite ramen shop. "That fat bastard is never closed! Shit, I was really hungry too… hmm?" a sound coming from around the corner caught his attention. It sounded like something spraying… paint maybe? He walked around the corner and saw someone spray-painting the side of the ramen shop.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" he said.

The figure turned and looked at him, the hood covering the face.

"What's it look like, dipshit. I'm making art," the figure said, a smile clear in its voice. Kyouichi looked at the wall and saw it decorated in cuss words and… suggestive, things.

"You know that's not very nice. This is the best ramen shop in the city," he said tapping his sword on his shoulder, in a taunting manner.

The figure threw the paint can behind him, putting a hand on one hip. His head moved up and down, appraising Kyouichi. "Hmm, you don't really seem like the 'good-boy' type. Oh well," the figure turned to leave, "I don't feel like beating up a wuss, so…"

Kyouichi twitched. "A wuss? Good-boy? You're gunna have to take that back, bastard."

"And I suppose you're going to make me?" the person's smart-ass tone really pissed Kyouichi off. "Don't make me laugh."

"I'm going to make you regret those words, Jackass." Kyouichi jumped at the figure, striking angrily with his sword. "Huh?" The figure was gone.

"That was pretty good."

Kyouichi looked behind him, and just as he did so, a dagger flew out of no where. He barely managed to block it with his sword. The dagger didn't stop when it hit the sword. It sliced through it like the wood was made of butter, only stopping once the small blade's hilt crashed against the wood. The razor sharp blade was only centimeters away from Kyouichi's eye.

"You little piece of shit!" Kyouichi yelled, yanking the dagger out of his sword and throwing it back at the figure. The little blade flew past the figure's face, making contact with his hood, flinging it from the figures face.

"Wow, that was a pretty good throw," the figure said brushing a strand of brown-blonde hair from her face.

Kyouichi twitched. "You're a … girl?"

"No shit? Aw man, you ruined my favorite hoodie!" she said examining her torn hood. "But you surprised me. Mostly when you blocked my dagger with that pathetic little stick you call a sword. Although," she smirked, looking him up and down, her eyes pausing a bit on their way back up, "I'm sure that's not your only pathetic little stick."

Kyouichi's face turned red. "Y-you stupid little bitch!" he yelled, lunging towards her again. With a small little laugh, she jumped out of his way and disappeared into the shadows. "Get back here you little whore!" but she was gone.

Kyouichi growled. "Damn it… now I'm hungry AND pissed…" he muttered trudging down the stair case. That's when he noticed the girl's dagger imbedded into the metal railing. Muttering some incoherent things he yanked the dagger out of the rail and shoved it in his pocket. "Shit…" he said as the dagger ripped through his pants. "I'm gunna kill that chick…"

**The next day; school…**

"Hey, Hiyu. Why is Kyouichi in such a bad mood?" Daigo asked, looking up at a sulking Kyouichi, who sat grumpily in a tree.

"I dunno, but I think maybe he lost a fight or something. He wouldn't tell me much," Tatsuma said sipping at some strawberry milk.

"I did not loose! That little bitch pulled out a dagger on me! She cheated!" Kyouichi yelled down at them.

"Oh, I see," Sakurai smirked. "You lost to a _girl_."

"I did not loose to fricken girl! I said she cheated!"

"Sure, Kyouichi, sure."

"Hey, stop fighting you guys," Aoi said. "You'll make a bad impression on the new girls."

"New girls?" Tatsuma, Daigo and Sakurai repeated questioningly. Aoi nodded.

"Yeah, I met them earlier. They're in our class."

And to confirm what Aoi had said, at the beginning of class three new girls walked in and stood at the front of the room.

"Class," Ms. Alucard began, "as you can see we have three new students joining us. Introduce yourselves girls."

All three bowed at once. The one on the left, with bright red hair, spoke first.

"I'm Kioku," she said quietly, avoiding eye contact with the other students (although she only had one eye showing, the other was covered by her hair).

The one on the middle, with brown-blond hair spoke for the one on the right who had dark brown hair.

"You can call her Shizuka," she said jerking a finger in the other girl's direction.

The teacher eyed her suspiciously. "That's not what the attendance list says."

"She doesn't like people to know her real name," the red-head spoke shyly.

"Anyways," the middle girl spoke again, putting a hand on her hip. "I'm Azami—" she barely got the words out of her mouth when a dagger flew past her head and imbedded itself in the chalkboard behind her.

"You can have your toy back."

"Kyouichi!" the teacher barked.

Azami just smirked. "It was a gift. That means you keep it," she said, throwing the dagger so that it dug into his desk.

Kyouichi stood up. "Its time for pay-back you stupid bitch. I don't normally beat up girls but this time I'll make and exception..!" he said the last word as he jumped across the room, swinging his sword at her.

Easily she ducked, and was behind him. His sword crashed into the chalkboard, digging into the wall behind it. In a split second he swung behind him. Again, she dodged.

"Hmm… lets take this outside before someone gets hurt, shall we?" she said, jumping out the window; shards of glass following her out.

Kyouichi quickly followed, yelling, "The only one who's gunna get hurt here is you!" they both landed gracefully onto the ground three stories below.

Kyouichi narrowly dodged two daggers when he hit the ground.

"I didn't notice last night, but your hair kinda looks like a chicken-butt," she said from behind him, taking two rubber chicken legs and sticking them to the back of his head. "See?"

The rest of the class who were watching from the window all started whispering.

"_The back of his read really does look like a chicken's butt..!"_

"_Yeah. It makes it even more obvious with those chicken legs."_

He swung angrily at her. "Bitch!" the sword brushed the small braid that hung next to her face.

"Whoa, almost got me that time," she said, as though she was a child at play. And like they were kids playing tag, Kyouichi chased Azami around the school for a while, Azami always staying one step ahead of him.

"I'm going to kill those two…" Ms. Alucard growled.

"You probably won't like Azami in your class then, if this makes you that angry," Kioku said timidly. "She's kind of a trouble maker, and likes to pick fights a lot."

"Her and Kyouichi are a lot alike then," Tatsuma said.

After a few more minutes of 'tag,' Azami jumped back through the window; students ducking to avoid being trampled. Kyouichi was only moments behind her.

He ran out into the hall in pursuit. But just as he came out of the room a group of daggers flew straight at him. Leaning backwards, he barely avoided them (imagine him doing the Matrix thing as the daggers barely miss his face).

Azami was outside on the roof, throwing daggers at him through the open windows.

Kyouichi ran down the halls, Azami following him outside on the roofs, throwing more daggers that he narrowly avoided.

This time Azami threw a kodachi in front of him, causing Kyouichi to slide to a stop. But to Azami's surprise, Kyouichi saw her next move, swinging his sword at an upward angle behind him, connecting with her stomach. The impact wasn't enough to cause real damage, but it forced her against the wall.

He quickly turned around and pinned her up against the wall, one hand on either side of her head.

"What the fuck is your problem?" he yelled.

"What? I was just playing," she said innocently. "You need to loosen up a bit, Chicken-Butt." She jumped up and pecked Kyouichi playfully on the lips. "See ya Chicken-Butt." And with that she ducked under his arm, skipping down the hallway, yanking daggers out of the wall as she went.

Kyouichi stared at the spot she had just been, his face slowly turning red, and his eyebrow twitching with irritation.

Tatsuma appeared out of no where. "I think that might have been Kyouichi's first kiss."

Kyouichi unfroze and swung at Tatsuma. "Screw off!" Tatsuma easily jumped and avoided the wooden blade.

"Damnit, that bitch really pisses me off…" Kyouichi muttered walking down the hall.

Tatsuma trailed behind him. "So Kyouichi, _was _that your first kiss?"

"Shut up Tatsuma!"

"Alright, alright. No need to be so mean."

The three girls sat on the roof watching Kyouichi and Tatsuma walk back to class.

"That guy pisses me off," Azami said. "God, I hate these uniforms!" she complained, pulling at the collar of her yellow top. "I'm not wearing it tomorrow!"

"But, Azami, it's required. You'll get in trouble if you don't wear it..!" Kioku said in her quiet voice.

"Like I give a rat's ass! There is no way I'm wearing this again!" Azami scratched at the pastel fabric.

"Pl-please, if you get in trouble for not wearing it, Sensei will be mad at me..!" Kioku said worriedly.

"That thing? Nah, you can just win 'im over with those big puppy-dog eyes of yours. Well, puppy-dog _eye_." Azami said, lying down on the roof. "Hey '_Shizuka_', when are you going to start talking again?"

The stayed silent, munching on her bag of strawberries.

"Gah, you always do this when we move schools! But you're being silent a lot longer this time… why? You know how much it frustrates me!" Azami complained.

Kioku looked at Shizuka. "Its because you have to live with your family again, isn't it..?"

Shizuka just stared down at the kids who were wandering around the school.

"Why don't you just come live with us and Sensei?" Azami asked, sitting up.

"That'll just upset them more wont it?" Kioku asked.

Shizuka just glanced at her friends, then back at the people below.

Azami sighed and laid back down on the roof. "Well, maybe you'll feel better after you burn off some steam later."

**TIME SKIP!**

**TO LATT—wait, still in caps—to later that evening…**

"Dammit, Tatsuma, you missed!" Kyouichi yelled, as a demon evaded Tatsuma's kick.

"It's not my fault, he's fast for a big guy," he said simply.

"I don't think you'll be able to defeat this one with your usual tactics, Simpleton," Hisui said, walking up behind them.

"Hisui!" Aoi said happily. "When did you get here?"

"Just now. Anyway, this demon is too fast, you'll have to set a trap for it, otherwise you'll just let it get away."

"Tch—and how do you suggest we do that, Dungeon-Master?" Kyouichi said, propping his wooden blade on his shoulder.

"Just try and push it to the back of the alley, then maybe if you all strike at once, with its size, it won't be able to avoid the simultaneous attack."

"Yeah, like that'll work," Kyouichi said.

"Lets just try it, alright, Kyouichi?" Tatsuma said.

The huffy-teenager sighed. "Fine."

But before they could do anything, a huge wind came from above them, slamming the demon into the ground, stunning it. Five knives flew out of no where, and once they all hit the ground, a purple light connected them all, forming a pentacle around the beast. Strings of the same light quickly trapped the demon, keeping it from moving.

"What the—" Kyouichi said confused. "Hey, Doom-and-gloom, what the hell is goin' on?"

"This is a very powerful spell that takes several expert casters to perform, but who—?" he stopped as someone jumped from the roof of one of the buildings, and crashed down on the demon. Huge clouds of smoke made it impossible to see.

"W-whats going on?" Sakurai wondered.

The cloud around them finally settled, and they could see the person standing where the demon had just been.

"Is that… Ms. Shizuka?" Tatsuma said.

Kyouichi squinted into the fading haze. "One of the new kids?"

Shizuka turned around, setting a huge-ass sword on her shoulder, her expression half surprised, half clueless as she looked at the group. Her purple-blue kimono made her face the only thing you could really see in the dark alley, besides the glare off of her sword. Just then, two more people jumped down from the roofs. One wore a white and red priestess kimono, the other wore a short purple kimono along with mesh clothing underneath.

"Aw, fuck no!" Kyouichi said in agony.

"What's the matter Chicken-Butt? Not happy to see me?" Azami said, obviously enjoying the torture she caused him.

"Are you three the ones who made that pentacle?" Hisui asked, walking up to them.

"Oh- uh yes, I'm sorry if we took your target, but you seemed to have some trouble catching it…" Kioku said shyly, dusting off her white kimono-top.

"Y-you killed him?" Aoi said, devastated.

"Yeah, what of it?" Azami asked.

"You can't just go around killing demons..!"

Azami crossed her arms, throwing all of her weight to one leg. "And why the hell not?"

"You have to try and save their souls! Give them a chance to return to normal! Even though they made mistakes, that doesn't mean they deserve to die...!" Aoi preached.

Azami glared at the girl. "You obviously can't tell the difference between demons, and people who've _turned_ into demons. That, Little-Miss-Princess, was a demon. There isn't any saving for something that's been evil their whole existence. But a demon's a demon. Doesn't matter what they were, but what they are _now_."

"But still—"

Azami held up a hand. "Stop. You're starting to piss me. Now, if you'll excuse us, we're going to continue with our job. See ya." Then the three jumped back to the roof and left.

"Good riddance," Kyouichi said. A dagger flew by his head and landed next to his un-protected flip-flop-clad foot. "Son of a—Azami you bitch!"

"They just go around…killing any demon they cross?" Aoi said, dejectedly.

Sakurai patted her friend on the back. "Maybe you can talk to them at school." Aoi nodded.

"Yeah, good luck with that," Kyouichi said. "Azami doesn't seem like the kind to sit and listen to your goody-two-shoes talk."

"Sounds like someone else we know," Tatsuma said. Kyouichi glared at him from the corner of his eye.

"Whadda ya mean by that?"

Tatsuma just smiled. "Oh nothing."

Kyouichi muttered something under his breath before saying, "Why don't we go get some ramen, I'm starved.

"Yeah, I could go for some food too," Daigo said, patting his growling stomach.

"Then we'll all go," Aoi said.

"Horaiji's treat," Hisui said as he stared heading in the direction of the ramen shop.

"What? Hell no!"


End file.
